


Eden

by The_Readers_Muse



Category: Outlaw King (2018)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Muse/pseuds/The_Readers_Muse
Summary: He hadn't expected it when she'd invited him into her tent. But he'd gone hopefully. Meaning what he'd said, but marveling on how so few words could have such power.





	Eden

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own "The Outlaw King." Everything belongs to whoever owns them, my wishful thinking aside.
> 
> Authors Note #1: I couldn't get the sexy scene between Robert and Elizabeth in the tent out of my head, so- here we are.
> 
> Disclaimer: resolved sexual tension, sexual content, drama, romance, angst, period typical gender roles.

_"Alas we are but King and Queen of the May. And tomorrow will come to strip us of our crowns."_

_"No, we have too much work to do to let that happen now."_

_"We?"_

_"We."_

* * *

He hadn't expected it when she'd invited him into her tent. But he'd gone hopefully. Meaning what he'd said, but marveling on how so few words could have such power.

But maybe he shouldn't have been surprised.

All she'd ever wanted was to be his equal.

To have his trust.

And in that moment, he'd acknowledged it.

It had been a big step, for both of them.

The heart of a woman was a precious thing and could only be given freely by her own self. They were not meant to be handed off as they were. Naught but pawns in a game of politics and crowns. A game that oft misused them. And generally for a rich man's benefit.

An arranged marriage was one thing, but being given to a man you'd never seen? Where all you knew of him were the defeats he'd suffered and the wife he'd already lost to child bed? She must have come to him with as many misgivings as he'd felt awaiting her.

And with good reason.

Isabella had been his first love. And while their marriage had also been arranged, they'd had the fortune of meeting over the intervening years. Allowing something of a familiarity to grow between them. By the time he'd married her, he'd loved her in every way. Taking great comfort in her company and rejoicing when she was with child. Discovering the ways of love and compromise as they shared every first with each other until death parted them.

Indeed, before he received word that he was to be a husband again, he'd intended never to marry. His heart had been firm. True. Yet, something in him had stilled all the same at her simple beauty and bold eyes. Finding himself almost without words when she looked at him - framed by the carriage at their first meeting. As if even from the beginning, there'd been a challenge waiting there. Demanding he be equal to it.

Or perhaps that was just her.

Aye, likely it was.

She was a woman who knew her mind and wasn't afraid to use it. Just the same as she'd used her tongue to barb him with truth the night of their wedding. In all honesty, her candor had been refreshing. And, like with his first wife, he'd vowed to wait until she came to him.

And make him wait she had.

He'd grown to love Elizabeth slowly, carefully- just as she had him. And while he could confess to being no expert on the wiles of women, he knew when to allow them to lead. And so- King or not, man or not, he accepted her hand and followed her into the tent. Neither of them tried to pretend that he wouldn't see battle on the morrow. Instead, they came to own it. Taking its power for their own as the candles flickered in their own fat and the gentle excitement turned into a building ache as their clothes fell to the floor.

Seeing her bare almost unmanned him. Rendering him unable to speak as he trailed the bundle of dried flowers between her breasts. Circling her nipple playfully until she turned the air with a laugh. Leaving him with no other course but to push forward, the blunt of his cock cleaving against her until-

For him, it had been an exhale.

That was where he'd found himself.

Relief and pleasure mixing until they were indistinguishable alone.

Rediscovering his Eden, every man's paradise, in the warmth of her flesh as she quivered and parted. That first painful tension slowly draining out of her as she let him in. Expression changing like she'd made a sudden discovery in the introduction. Willing. Soft.  _His_.

_Christ, it had been a long time._

His arms shuddered when he realized she was moving with him. Feeling it all for the first time and coming back hungry. She was far bolder and more passionate than he'd expected. Not like his first wife.  _Not like her at all_. Isabella had never failed to make sure he was sated. Yet, all the same, she'd never taken to being with him this way- not like Elizabeth.

It was a distinction he could seize on.

Ensuring their memories could be kept separate.

Sacred.

Her lips parted prettily as she stared up at him. Eyes brimming with a different shade of what he felt now.  _And god- it was so much, he couldn't-_ He bowed his head, feeling the coil of pleasure in his gut already wanting to crest. Suddenly reminded of the power that was exchanged when you were buried deep in a woman. How the warm-wet of it made you want to snap your hips and grind deep. Excitement stoked higher and higher as you watched them arch their back and keen. Bleeding every blasphemy to a silent sky.

She surged up to kiss him, inexperienced and bumping noses, but that just made it real. Heightening the pleasure that was coursing through his blood as her hands curled around his ribs - tracing the scars. Knowing him in every way as he leaned down and brushed her lips with an open-mouthed kiss.

_More_.

_He wanted more._

And even here, Elizabeth managed to shock him. Thrilling him in a way that was entirely new as she dragged her nails down his arse cheeks. Digging in and urging him to go faster,  _deeper,_  as she moaned. Trilling a low coo that made him still, caught on the edge- before she clenched around him. Pitching him past the point of no return as he came with her like an answered prayer.

It'd been too long coming for him to make it last.

And even then, he suspected the result might have been the same.

She was a wild one, that was for certain.

He wasn't sure how, but some how she'd managed follow him as they came down together, sharing the same thick air. Pleasure intermingling as they found each other in the dark. Shocked into an awed state that only broke when he ceded to the cold and rolled them into the blankets. Holding her close as she dozed in his arms. Seeming to smile, even in her sleep, as he raised his head to the stars beyond their thin ceiling and gave thanks to God.

_Elizabeth._

_His wife._ __  
  
Perhaps he had been blessed by the divine after all.


End file.
